Who we are
by LadyElithien
Summary: They were orphans, they were different and they were crazy. What happens when three girls from the human world are sent to the Naruto world to find their true selves? Will they be able to face their fears and trust the unknown? Or will they back out and go back to their previous lives? Follow the adventures of Elithien, Seraphina and Phoenix as they look for who they really are.
1. Just the beginning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody! This is my first ever fanfic, soo...I hope you enjoy the story. The characters are pretty much me and my friends. We act exactly the same as them, and even some of the stories about them are true stories. So, yeah. Like I said before, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Eli, Sera and Nix. They are mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Hey there. My name is Elithien, but everyone just calls me Eli. I'm 16 years old and in year 10, attending Highvale College. Seeing as I'm in year 10, that means, you guessed it, VCE is coming up. Trying to get the balance between work, sleep, leisure and activity time is still no where near being my strong suit, especially since I get distracted ridiculously easily. Add in the obsession I have with anime and you have yourself a girl who does almost nothing but watch anime.

I do have to admit that my life is one crazy sandpit of events. Sometimes ups, sometimes downs, and most frequently, these random shapes and anomalies that you can't explain how they were formed, or some truck, stick, dead possum or the occasional cat that just appears out of nowhere. This sandpit has rainbow sand, by the way, just to elaborate on the point of my life being like a freaking mental asylum cross mad house.

I have a few friends who try to keep me, my two besties and my evil disciple (yes, I did just say evil disciple) from going full out bonkers and bouncing off the walls, but their efforts are all in vain. It won't help. We were created like this. It's in our make up and genes that we are crazy maniacs, as we call ourselves.

My bestie's names are Phoenix, nicknamed Nix, and Seraphina, but we just call her Sera.

Appearances? Well, I am just taller than average with slightly tanned skin. My canine teeth are slightly larger and sharper than my other teeth, making them look like fangs. I have silver eyes, adorned with sky blue flecks. My hair is very long, as in, past my butt long, and is black with natural cobalt blue streaks. I was actually born with blue streaks in my hair! Cool right? Phoenix has long, fiery orange hair, accompanied with almost demonic looking red eyes and tanned skin. She is rather tall for a girl our age, towering over us like a giant. It's not like we're midgets, she's just really tall. Seraphina on the other hand has pale skin, tinged with a teal-like colour. She has enchanting blue eyes that seem to stretch on forever. She's relatively short, but not a midget, and her hair is very short, refusing to stay straight and sticking out at odd angles. It's also an odd shade of black, seeming to be mixed with turquoise. Sure, we may look odd and have strange names, but it's who we are. It's part of us, our heritage, whatever that may be, because, well, the thing is...we're orphans.

That was the way we became friends, by meeting in the same orphanage. Apparently, all three of us appeared on the orphanage's doorstep simultaneously one night, each with a card simply stating our first names, no surnames. So, we grew up together, as close as sisters. Luckily, the families that adopted us were all in the same neighbourhood, so we ended up going to the same school together. Although we were adopted, we decided to not take the families' surnames. We were already indebted to them for adopting us, giving us a roof over our heads, supplying us with food and clothes. Accepting their surnames would make us feel like we were intruding into a perfectly good family. They understood how we felt and allowed us to live the way we wanted.

At school, we never really felt like we belonged, as if there was a wall between us and our piers. It's not like we felt separated because of bullying. They were too afraid to try, considering that if one of us got hurt, the other two would hunt them down and teach them a lesson. Maybe it was how we acted, but because we had each other, plus a few people who could deal with us crazy maniacs, surviving school became as simple as pie. Mmmmmm...pie.

We're all pretty similar, in the sense of us all being major derps, who don't just fail, but epically fail at the easiest of things. For example, walking. That's always a tough thing to do. We are also complete and utter maniacs when it comes to Naruto, our favourite anime. Although, a difference is that Phoenix and I are more eccentric than Sera and don't care as much about how people view us, because if they don't like how we act and our personalities, then that's their problem, not ours.

Something about Sera that you might want to know is that whenever she sees something or someone that she likes, then she will either throw whatever she's holding, whatever's closest to her, or just straight out physically attack the thing she likes out of excitement. Like when she saw the background for her iPad, because it was of a guy from a game she liked, she automatically punched her iPad. I'm quite surprised that she didn't actually break it, considering she punched it, making it fly through the air and hit a wall. It didn't even have a scratch! Her family must have bought the heavy duty kind.

Okay, now I'm rambling. Let's just get to the story and you'll get to know us and our weird and wacky habits as our adventures continue.

Usually, we would be going to martial arts training after school, as we do every afternoon, but today, we were being rebels and skipping. Instead, Seraphina and I were going to Phoenix's house after school to study and do our homework together. Walking to her house is always fun, because we just creep the general public out. Me and Nix decided that today, we would do the 'CanCan' while walking home, just to be creepy and let our crazy juices flow.

"Come on Sera! Join in the fun!" I whined, hanging off Nix like a monkey on a tree.

"No thanks, I don't want to be considered a crazy person." Sera replied, eyeing us with caution, so that we wouldn't jump on her and flatten her.

An evil smirk graced Nix's lips. "Ummm, sorry to tell you sweetie, but your reputation of not being a crazy person was destroyed long ago."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be seen as crazy by anymore people than I already am." Sera sighed.

"Fine, but it's your loss. Come on Nix! Let's do this! Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Can, can, can you do the CanCan? Can you do the CanCan? Can you do the can can can can can can can can! Can, can, can you do the CanCan? Can you do the CanCan? Can you do the can can can can can can! Hey!" We yelled, slightly scaring anyone and everyone within earshot of us because of our sudden outburst into song and dance.

Seconds later, we collapsed onto the floor with laughter. "Woohoo! That was fun! Wanna do it again?" I questioned.

"Nah, I'm out of breath. Lets just wave crazily at the passing cars."

"Good idea!"

"Oh god. I do not know you guys. I do not know you guys," Sera began to chant.

"We love you too Sear-Bear." We spoke simultaneously, pouting. Realising what just happened, Nix and I looked at each other and grinned crazily.

"Oh lord, give me strength." Sera pleaded.

"Man, I swear we share a brain! Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do that! Unless..." I began.

"We were twins!" Nix finished.

We both screamed our screams of joy and hi-fived, finishing our crazy moment by doing the loony dance.

Just incase you were wondering, the loony dance is a dance that Nix happened to make up. You put you're hands in the air and move your arms from side to side, moving your hips in the same direction as your arms, all while chanting "I'm a loony!"

Funny story behind why we do it now. Phoenix and I were walking to the canteen and then, in the middle of an area where EVERYONE walks, she just decided to do this random thing. Apparently she checked to make sure no one was there. There was a group of about 15 guys there, walking back from the canteen. She then realised they were there and curled up into a ball on the floor and tried to camouflage into the concrete, half crying, half laughing. Meanwhile, I was rolling back and forth on the floor, laughing so hard and for so long that I felt like I was getting abs. Back to the story...

When we arrived at Phoenix's house, we all instantly went to the cupboard and fridge, getting food for our starved bodies. Sera was the hungriest of us all, as usual, because she never has any breakfast or lunch. She's such a smart little chickadee.

Although our plans were to do homework, like always, we ended up going into Nix's room and watching Naruto. We were really excited because it was the first episode of Naruto Shippuden that had come out in English subbed.

"Hey guys..." Nix began, setting up the episode for us to watch.

"Yeah?" Sera and I chorused with full mouths.

"Okay, that's just nasty. Don't talk with your mouths full. You'll get food on my carpet. Food that's come out of your mouths."

We grinned at each other manically, already mentally devising a plan too evil to mention.

"If you guys even think about doing something, I will take away the chocolate, chips and Naruto viewing time, and we will actually do homework. Not what we usually do, but complete all the homework by ourselves."

What we usually do is have me do the maths, Nix do the science questions and pracs, and Sera do the geography questions. We'd then copy each others work, changing the wording here and there, and complete the homework that required our own thoughts and wording by ourselves. I know that homework is meant to be done so that you can learn that stuff, but when it comes to tests and exams, we tutor each other in the areas that we are experts in.

We immediately began whining and complaining, begging her not to do that, because we loved our food and couldn't be bothered doing all that homework right then. We'd just come back from school, for god's sake.

"As I thought. Now get up here. I've got the episode ready to go." Nix stated.

Sera and I clambered onto the bed from our spots on the floor, placing ourselves in a good position to view the TV.

Just as Nix pushed the button for the Naruto episode to play, everything froze. Time just seemed to stop, as if someone pushed the pause button on our crazy ass lives. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and then, darkness. It enveloped our world like a curtain. It was pure black without even a speck of light. We floated in that darkness for what felt like ages, but because there was no light, it was impossible to tell whether it was 1 minute, 1 hour or an entire day that we had floated in that world. Limbo. The place between life and death. Between light and dark. Between one world and another. I drifted into a forced sleep soon after I realised that this could only lead to disasters.

As I began to regain consciousness, I realised something. We were outside. Under the sun. On dirt. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," I muttered to myself, sarcastically.

As the others began to stir, I stood up, looking around at the buildings that had spontaneously appeared. I felt calm for the first time in my life, and yet, excited, as if I had just arrived home from a long, long journey.

"Oww! My head hurts like hell! Did we just, like, all fall off your bed simultaneously, hit our heads and black out?" Sera mumbled, rubbing her head.

"No, I don't think so. I would remember if something like tha-" Nix began, but stopped, realising her surroundings at the same time as Sera. "Umm, where are we? How in heck's name did we get here? Weren't we just on my bed?"

"You guys don't realise just where we are, do you?" I stated simply.

"What? What is it? Did you figure something out, Eli?" Sera questioned, slightly panicked by the sudden change in scenery.

"Doesn't this all seem a bit...familiar to you guys?" I asked, knowing what their reactions would be.

"Sort of, but I just can't seem to place it...wait. No. Way."

"Oh my god! But there's no way that this is possible! This is scientifically and physically not possible!"

"But it's the only explanation for why everything looks like this and why we're here."

"Then that means that we're in..."

We all squealed and screamed fan girlishly, jumping about like the maniacs we are. "KONOHA!"

* * *

END NOTE: Soo...what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? What can I improve on? What would you like to see happen to the characters? I want to know all your thoughts on the matter. I would love for you to review this story. It's not compulsory, but is welcomed and encouraged. But if you do review, you will get...

*drumroll*

A HUG!

Emily: Run for your lives! She's giving out hugs!

Me: That's not very nice Em. What did I ever do to you?

Emily: You hugged me. I'm still trying to heal 3 broken ribs.

Me: Aww yeah! That's right! But I'm not giving out bone crushing hugs, just 'normal' ones.

Emily: Yeah, sure you are.

Sooooooo...until next time, my sweets!


	2. CUCUMBER! PINEAPPLE! COCONUT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Already my 2nd chapter! Man, do I love writing this story! It's just so much fun writing about the crazy going ons of those three, because I'm pretty much writing what me and my friends' reactions would be in those situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Eli, Sera and Nix. They are mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. We're in Konoha!" Nix squealed, not even trying to hide her excitement.

"I know! This is amazing! Right now, I don't care if this is just a very realistic dream or a hallucination 'cos I'm lovin' it! If it is a dream though, I never want to wake up. Just let me revel in the glory of this place!"

"I don't think this is a dream or hallucination, guys. This is definitely real. I know you are really excited right now 'cos I am too, but we need to calm down, if only for a minute. We need to analyse the situation." I stated calmly.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen you act calmly and rationally before, Eli. Usually by now you would have been running around the place like a maniac." Nix stated, snickering to herself while I glared at her.

"Oh shut up. Although, I do agree with you on the fact that it's very unnatural for me. I just feel weirdly...calm."

"Seriously?! You? Calm?!" Sera questioned, the surprise we all felt clinging to her words.

Facepalming, I continued. "Anyways...it seems like we're in the outskirts and older parts of Konoha."

A confused look spread across both of their faces. "Why do you think that? How can you tell?"

"Well, look around. See how old all these houses look?"

They looked around at the houses surrounding them. They did actually look quite old and rickety, as if one gust of wind would blow them down. There were lots of overgrown plants, creeping onto the path they were currently standing on, as well as ivy climbing the walls of the old buildings.

"The other thing that led me to believe that is that there is no one here. If we were in the centre of the village, we'd see shops and people all around the place." I reasoned.

Once again, they looked around. There really was no one there. Not a soul.

I continued my analysis of the situation. "The next thing we need to work out is what series we're in. Whether the time skip has already happened and we're in Shipuuden, or if they're still little midgets in the original series. Also, knowing what story arc we are currently in would help immensely."

"But how will we do that? It's not like there's gonna be some big ass sign saying 'Welcome to Naruto. You are about to be in the middle of a fight between the Sound and Sand alliance and the Leaf.' Things like that just don't happen." Nix pointed out.

We all immediately turned around to check our surroundings for a billboard sized sign, because considering we just woke up in the Naruto world, anything felt possible.

I finally snapped. "Okay, that's it! I can't keep all my excitement and craziness bottled up any longer. I need to freak out. You guys gonna join me or what?"

"Of course! Did you really need to ask that?"

"No, no I didn't. Okay everybody ready? On the count of coconut, we are all gonna scream our lungs out." I said, excitement evident in my voice. I loved screaming. It was just so much fun!

"Umm...the count of coconut? Are you okay?" Sera asked, worried for my mental state.

"I was just calm and collected, not to mention smart, for the past, what, 5 minutes? That's a record for me, guys. Also, keeping my crazy in means that it makes me even more crazy, thus, I need to let it out, for I fear having a crazy overload."

"Oh, okay then." Sera replied. She understood my situation. It happened to her before. Bottling her crazy up I mean, not being transported somehow to another world. That was a first for all of us.

(By the way, this is pretty much a 1, 2, 3 sort of count down, just in a weird way.)

"Ready?"

"CUCUMBER!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"COCONUT!"

We continued to scream for the next 30 seconds or so until we collapsed on the floor, bursting with laughter while gasping for air.

"We haven't done that in ages!" Nix managed to get out.

"Yeah! That used to be how we woke everyone in the orphanage up when we were little!" Sera panted.

When we were about 7, we decided that we were going to be really annoying and wake everybody up by screaming at the top of our lungs. We'd step into the hall very quietly, so no one would wake up until we screamed. Then we'd scream and quickly go back into our room and into our beds, pretending to have just been woken up by the scream so no one would know it was us. We did that for 2 weeks, narrowly escaping being seen a few times, until we were finally caught by Miss Harwood, who decided to get up very early and patrol the halls one morning. I swear, we were just about to scream when she came bolting 'round the corner like some mad person, screaming 'Ah hah! I knew it was you three! Get back here you pests!' Good times, good times.

"What should we do now?" Sera asked.

"Well, it's not like we can go home. We don't even know how we got here, let alone if it's actually possible for us to go back. Do we even want to go back, though?" Nix stated.

"We don't know what our presence here means. Just being here could create a rip in the space-time continuum. Although, we must have been brought here for a reason. What that reason is remains to be seen. I think we should probably go into the central part of Konoha so we can have a few of our questions answered. What do you guys think?" I replied, once again sounding smarter than I usually do.

"I think you're right. We should go and see what's happening in the village centre. Should we visit the Hokage yet?" Sera questioned.

"Well, we probably should, but don't you guys wanna look around and see the sights? Seeing as we're here, why not experience the beauty of Konoha first-hand? We will probably never get another chance to be here again, so we might as well make some memories. Plus, I really badly want to try Ichiraku's Ramen!" I almost squealed with excitement at the thought of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yes! We should also buy some clothes later to help us blend in. I don't think school uniform is seen very often around here." Nix stated.

"But what about money? We don't have any money from the Naruto world, so how are we gonna pay for anything?" Sera realised.

We all instantly checked our pockets for money from our world, only to pull out Konoha money.

"But how's that possible?" Sera looked like she was about to explode from all the strange anomalies that were occurring.

"Well, I'd say it's about as possible as us being transported to the Naruto world. It was probably converted into Konoha money while we were in that limbo state."

"What do you mean 'limbo state'? All I remember is blacking out as soon as Nix pressed the play button." Sera said, a confused look spreading across her face.

"Me too. One minute we were on my bed. The next, waking up here. What did you see?" Nix said, the same look of confusion spreading across her face.

"Well I saw the world sort of...freeze. Time just stopped. Then there was a bright flash of light and everything just went dark. We floated in this limbo place for ages. Didn't you guys see it?" I asked. I felt...worried for us, but that all disappeared when he showed up.

"What are 3 beautiful young ladies such as yourselves doing all the way out here?"

We all froze. We knew that voice. Oh. No. Oh hell no. God please no. Not him. Anyone but him. We all, very slowly, turned around to see who we hoped it wouldn't be, walking towards us, a big grin on his face. Jiraiya. Crud muffins.

* * *

END NOTE: 2nd chapter done! So how did you guys like it? Please review! You'll get more hugs if you review! More hugs for all!

Until next time my now official derpsciples! (btw, a derpsciple is someone in training to be a derp)


	3. Perverts and ramen

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there readers! I be so awesome, I know! So, I was thinking that every time I update, I should tell you the most epic fail either me, my friends, or maybe even my brother have had since I last updated. It'll be in the end note, so make sure to read the end note if you want a laugh.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Eli, Sera and Nix. They are mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Why did it have to be Jiraiya? Couldn't it have been Naruto, Shino or even Lee and Guy Sensei? Apparently not. Now we have to deal with this old perv. Dang.

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself!" Jiraiya beamed at us.

"Oh schnitzel sticks." I said, an annoyed look on my face.

"For the love of all that's good and holy, really? Really?!" Nix yelled angrily, looking at the sky with her arms above her head.

"No. Nonononononono!" Sera wailed, shaking her head.

"Umm, are you ladies okay?" Jiraiya asked, confused by our sudden outbursts.

Nix glared at him. "We will be as soon as you leave us alone, you old perv. We already know the whole routine-thing you do when you introduce yourself."

We all instantly took our positions side-by-side. We put our right feet back and bent our left legs, making our bodies face side on. Next, we put our right arms above and behind our heads with our left arms pointed straight at him, palms facing him. We then recited, "I am Jiraiya, Mount Myouboku's Sage of the Frog Spirits, also known as the Frog Hermit."

Realising we were in perfect sinc with each other while doing that, we began cracking up laughing and hi-fiving. For the first time ever, we didn't do an epic fail! Record!

Jiraiya was completely stunned that we knew exactly what he was about to say. "Have we met before?" He asked, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well, we've met you but you haven't met us." I replied with an evil smirk.

"Oh, nice! Cryptic! I like it!" Nix said, the same evil smirk appearing on her face as we hi-fived.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you ladies mean..." Jiraiya responded, still sporting the same dumbfounded look as before.

(If you don't know who Miroku is...WATCH INUYASHA!)

"Don't worry your little old brain about it, Miroku." Laughter filled the air once more as we, once again, collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just had to do that! It was too good an opportunity to pass-up!" I apologised between laughs.

"That's okay. If you didn't do it then I would've!" Nix informed us.

"Too true, too true." Sera said, shaking her head.

"Okay...would you ladies like me to escort you to the central parts of the village?" Jiraiya questioned eagerly.

"Yes, actually. That would be nice." Sera replied.

"Aw hell no! I'm not going anywhere with pervy sage over here!" Nix pouted, jabbing her thumb in Jiraiya's direction.

"Look, I don't want to go anywhere with him either, but how else are we going to find our way into the village centre? Hmm? I can't hear you?" I retorted, cupping my hand behind my ear.

"Hmph! Shuddup! Just as long as he doesn't try anything perverted on us." Nix replied angrily.

"He won't." We all spun around to stare at Jiraiya, the same look etched onto all of our faces. "Will you?" We all looked very intimidating at that moment in time, scaring the bejeebees outta him.

"Umm...no?" Jiraiya sputtered.

"Correct answer. Now, let's go! I can't wait to try Ichiraku's Ramen! Forward march!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

~Jiraiya's P.O.V.~

Who are these girls? Where did they come from? Why are they all the way out here? I've never seen those types of clothes before. Are they from a far off country where this is their shinobi outfits? How did they know what I was about to say? They also copied exactly what I was about to do, but how? The girl in the middle said 'We've met you but you haven't met us.' What on earth does that mean? And the one with orange hair called me 'pervy sage'. Only Naruto calls me that. Also, how did they know I was a pervert? Why did the girl in the middle call me 'Miroku' when she clearly knows my name? So many un-answered questions. These girls really are interesting. Guess I'll have to stick around with them if I want to find the answers to my questions.

~End P.O.V.~

"Itadakimasu!" We all chanted together.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing! I've never had anything that tastes so good in my life!" I practically screamed, although it was muffled by the food in my mouth.

"I know! This is even better than your mum's homemade pizza, and that's saying something!" Nix squealed.

Sera was too concentrated on her food to even worry about complimenting the taste.

"Well, I'm glad you girls like it. That's our specialty! Pork and miso ramen." Ichiraku said.

"You have no IDEA how long I've wanted to try your ramen for!" I said excitedly.

"Hey! Pervy sage! Long time no see!"

For the second time that day, Nix and I froze. Sera was too caught up in her meal to worry about her surroundings.

"Hey! Naruto! Good to see you too!" Jiraiya replied.

Oh god! It was THE Uzumaki Naruto!

WHACK!

"Owww! That hurt!"

"Naruto! Don't yell! Jeez."

And that was THE Haruno Sakura!

"Yes Naruto, do what forehead told you to."

And that was THE Sai!

THWOMP!

"NEVER call me forehead!" You could practically feel the ice in her words.

"Okay you three, that's enough. Just sit down and eat if you're getting ramen."

And that was THE Yamato!

"Hey, Jiraiya. Who are these three girls?"

And that was THE Hatake Kakashi!

By now, our jaws were pretty much on the floor. We turned around to see the new Team Kakashi (plus Yamato) standing before our very eyes. We almost screamed, but decided against it.

Then we realised. Kakashi was here. In person. Standing extremely close to us, meaning he was standing dangerously close to Sera. And I mean dangerously. She has this obsession with Kakashi. And when she sees something she likes...BAM! She punches it. Not good.

"I'm not quite sure who they are, but I found them in the older parts of Konoha." Jiraiya replied.

We both turned to see if Sera had heard them come in. Some how, she hadn't heard them. She didn't even stop eating. She was still shovelling down the ramen. I don't blame her, though. That stuff is amazing with a capital 'A'.

Just then, Sera finished her ramen. Not good. Not good at all.

"Ah! That's the stuff! Umm...Eli? Nix? Whatcha lookin' at me for? Is there something on my face? Oh god! There is isn't there?! Where is it? Where is i-" Sera stopped her panicking, realising that they were not alone. Crap.

"Erm...Kakashi?" I began.

"Yes?" He replied instinctively. It seemed that he realised it was somebody he didnt know that was calling his name because he instantly froze. You could almost see the question of 'How does she know my name?' in his visible eye.

"I suggest you run. Now." Nix finished.

Sera only just realised that Kakashi was in the little shop.

"Why?" He asked, the same question in his eye.

"Because Sera just noticed you're here." I replied.

Sera's jaw dropped. Crud. This is not going to end well.

* * *

END NOTE: Hey hey hey! How you doin'? REVIEW PLEASE! I really want feed back from people other than my friends who know me. The hugs are still being given out, so you haven't missed out just yet.

Until next time my derpsciples!


	4. Broken ribs

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The epic fails of the week begins today! Remember, if you want to see my fail of the week...LOOK IN THE END NOTE! That's all. Enjoy the story! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Eli, Sera and Nix. They are mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

WHAM!

One moment, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were standing in the little shop known as Ichiraku's Ramen, facing Jiraiya, me, Sera and Nix. The next, Kakashi was gone, replaced by an excited Sera, arm out stretched, hand curled into a fist.

"Oh god. Okay, Nix? You go and check if Kakashi's okay. I'll restrain Sera." I said, dragging my hand down my face.

"Yeah. I will. I think Sera's gained strength and speed since we've come here. Cool. I wonder what we've gotten?" Nix questioned excitedly.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we have other matters to deal with."

"Yeah, okay." Nix exited the little shop to go and check on Kakashi.

Meanwhile, I was pinning down Sera in an attempt to stop her from going and attacking Kakashi.

_~Third person P.O.V.~_

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Jiraiya, Ichiraku, and even Sai were openly gaping at what had just happened. Had this girl just punched Kakashi and catapulted him out of the shop? They looked outside. Nix was helping a hurt looking Kakashi up from the ground. In the concrete pole behind him was a huge dint that Kakashi's body had made on impact. Who was this girl? Had she actually just defeated Kakashi speed-wise? Also, did she have more raw strength than Sakura did? Is that even possible?

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

Not too long after Nix left the shop, she returned, aiding a limping Kakashi who was holding his ribs.

"We did warn you, you know." Nix was telling him as they re-entered the shop. "You should probably go and get that checked out at the hospital very soon. It seems like you might have some broken ribs. You wouldn't want it to affect your everyday life. You're already late enough as it is when it comes to meeting times for missions and training. I don't think you need an injury slowing you down further."

"I guess you're right." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry about that Kakashi. Sera here has...issues..." I apologised.

"That's okay. What do you mean by 'issues'?" He asked politely.

"Well, the thing is...whenever she sees something she likes, she will automatically punch it, no matter what it is. Whether it's a poster of a character she likes hung on a wall or the real thing, it's just an automatic reflex. She's punched a brick wall before. Ended up breaking her hand. That was not a fun day for us." I stated, simply shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head.

"So, what I understand from this is that she likes me. Why? We've never met before." Kakashi asked.

"Well, like Eli told pervy sage over here, we've met you but you haven't met us." Confused and worried looks spread throughout the group. "We'll explain everything later."

"Okay, Sera. Are you okay for me to get off you now? Do you only need to punch him once to be satisfied?" I asked casually, as if this was normal for me, because, well, it was.

"Yes, you can get off me. I'm okay now." As I climbed off of Sera, she leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. "Can I hug him though?"

I turned to face her with a questioning look in my eye. "Just as long as you don't hurt him, okay?" I whispered back.

A glimmer of excitement shone in her eyes as a fangirlish smile appeared on her face. As soon as we were up, she dove at the recently injured Kakashi, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Oh. My. God. Yay! I'm hugging Kakashi!" Sera squealed.

Just as soon as she latched onto him, there was a puff of smoke and where Kakashi once stood was now a log. The funniest thing is, Sera didn't even notice and just kept hugging the log.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I'm hugging THE Hatake Kakashi! The one and only Copy Ninja! This is awesome!" Sera squealed.

"Pfft...BAHAHAHAHA!" For the umpteenth time that day, Nix and I burst out laughing, joined by Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I knew sticking with you girls was a good idea. You're hilarious lunatics!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" Nix and I chorused, grinning like maniacs while trying to keep in fits of laughter. We always took being called crazy, lunatics or maniacs as a compliment, even if it was meant to be insulting.

CRACK!

Man, did Sera gain strength! She just split that log in half by hugging it. HUGGING IT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

A look of horror appeared on her face, because she thought that she had just snapped Kakashi in half. We couldn't hold our laughter in any more after that. We were rolling on the floor, pissing ourselves, cackling like witches. Naruto was on the floor with us, while Jiraiya was barely able to hold himself up with the counter. Now, even Sakura and Yamato were laughing, no where near as hard as us, though.

"Dude! My stomach hurts so bad! I swear I'm getting abs!" I gasped.

"Sera you idiot! You've been hugging a log this whole time and you didn't even know it!" Nix laughed.

"I've been wha-oh. Well this is awkward... Wait, if Kakashi isn't here, then exactly where is he?" Sera asked.

"Well, if he was smart, he would've taken our advice and run to the top of Hokage Mountain. But, apparently he's not, because right now, he's on top of this shop." I stated. I'm not quite sure how I knew, I just did.

We all went outside to find Kakashi exactly where I said he was. Crouching on the roof of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"At least you learned that, you especially, need to stay on guard around Sera." I said, shrugging. Kakashi just eye-smiled.

"I just realised that I don't know you're names, girls." Jiraiya stated.

"Hmm...should we tell them our names or not?" I asked Sera and Nix.

"Well, the only one here I don't trust too much is Jiraiya. As long as he doesn't try to stalk me, I'm fine with telling them my name." Nix said.

"I agree with Nix." Sera stated.

All three of us turned to glare at him. He shuddered under our harsh gazes. "I promise I won't try anything perverted or try and stalk you." Jiraiya squeaked. It was funny seeing the great Toad Sage squirm under three teenage girls' gazes.

"You better not. If you even think about doing something weird to anyone of us, the other two will know straight away and hunt you down. It's because of the sisterly bond we have. We just get this gut feeling that notifies us if the other two are in danger. So we will know. We always know. Some people learn that fact the hard way. Unless you want something worse than what just happened to Kakashi to happen to you, I suggest you take our advice." Nix scowled.

"Anywho...I'm Elithien, but everybody just calls me Eli."

"I'm Seraphina. People usually call me Sera, though."

"And I'm Phoenix. Call me Nix."

"Any last names?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. We're all orphans. Sorta like the number one knucklehead ninja and captain nickname over there." Nix said, pointing at Naruto and Sai. "I guess the same could be said for grandad scarecrow, as well." She said, jabbing her thumb in Kakashi's direction. "I'm not quite sure about you and treeman though, pervy sage." She continued, motioning towards Jiraiya and Yamato. "Fairy floss seems to be the luckiest out of all of you, having both her parents." At this point, Nix was standing next to Sakura with her arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders.

Everyone was gaping at the knowledge she had of the people in front of her. Sera and I just facepalmed.

That idiot! What is she thinking?! Now they're gonna get really suspicious of us! They might lock us up. What if they take us to Ibiki to be interrogated? I don't wanna be interrogated by Ibiki! He messes with your mind!

"Hey Nix? What do you say to buying some clothes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Ooh! God yes! I love the clothes they have here! They're just so epic! Hurry up, you slow pokes!" Nix yelled at us while running out of the shop.

~Kakashi P.O.V.~

Why does she know about how I'm always late? How does she know about us? What does she know about us? More likely, what do they know about us? Taking them to Lady Hokage would be in our best interests. But I don't think they're spies. They seem too friendly, open, and have too much personality to be spies. But you never know. Better to be safe than sorry. We'll take them to Lady Hokage as soon as they get some different clothes.

~End P.O.V.~

* * *

END NOTE: Our first fail, in a line of many to come, is from my brother. He decided that he wanted to poke me. Thing is, he didn't try to poke me with his finger or foot, no. That's way too mainstream for him. He decided that he would try and poke me with his cursor. The one that is on the screen of his computer. EPIC FAIL!

I have a challenge for all of you derpsciples. Tell me the biggest fail that's happened, or that you've seen, recently. There will be a reward for the winner of every week. The reward is...drum roll please...*stomps feet*...meh, close enough...

A HUG FROM YOUR FAVOURITE NARUTO CHARACTER! YAY! At the end of your epic fail story, simply state the name of the Naruto character you want a hug from. You may also, if you wish, request a hug from one of the three main characters of this story. So, you could potentially get a hug from Elithien, Seraphina or Phoenix if your fail is fail-ish enough to win. I will announce the winner of every week in the end note, along with the character they get a hug from and the fail that made them win. I look forward to the prospect of many fails. XD

Also, hugs are still being given out to reviewers, if I ever get any, that is...

Until next time my derpsciples!


	5. Shopping!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Listen! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I've already been killed, then brought back to writer or the sole reason or writing the story by my friends! I don't wanna die again! TT^TT I've just been having a major WB and have been procrastinating and putting it off. I do love writing this story, but I just wanna get to the pre-planned fun bits! Oh well. Guess what, my faithful derpsciples? I'M GOING ON CAMP! WOOHOO! I am soooooooooooo excited! I absolutely love camping! Some people say that they hate it because they have to sleep on the ground in tents and the food is gonna be really bad, but I love it! The ground is actually considerably comfortable and the meals are absolutely delicious! I suppose that could just be me though. Anywho...onto the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can no longer be bothered to do a disclaimer. It's already been on my four previous chapters, so you should all know that I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO! IT'S FUCKING MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CREATION!

* * *

In all of Konoha, there are only four clothing stores. FOUR FREAKING CLOTHING STORES FOR A WHOLE VILLAGE OF PEOPLE! And, remind me, how frequent are a shinobi's clothes wrecked? Extremely frequently! Adding to the fact that there are only four clothing stores, only two of them supply women's clothing, and of those two, only one of them sells ninja clothes for women. The other two stores sell ninja clothes for men and civillians clothes for men. What the schnitzel is wrong with this village?! Oh well. I guess at this point in time, anything is better than school uniform.

We all stood outside the little shop, staring at the door. A squeal of excitement escaped Nix's lips. This then triggered her, as well as Sakura and Sera to squeal, giggle and jump up and down on the spot. Now, I may not have been jumping with joy and squealing like they were, but that didn't mean I wasn't excited. I'm not really a fan of shopping, especially when it's for clothes, but this was different. We weren't just shopping for clothes. We were shopping for ninja clothes in Konoha! That is definitely something to be at least remotely excited about.

"Are you girls ready to go shopping?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Hai!" We chorused.

"Then lets go!" Sakura yelled.

"Forward march!" Nix commanded. Sakura walked towards the little shop's door, the three of us following suit.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

"What is it with women and shopping?" Naruto questioned, a pained look on his face. Everybody knew Naruto wasn't a fan of shopping. He hated it with a passion.

"I dunno. But remember, as long as they're happy and content with shopping, the less likely it is that any of us will get clobbered." Jiraiya whispered back, hoping to all that was holy that none of the girls would hear.

"Do we follow them in?" Naruto asked.

"Might as well. It's not like us being in there will do any harm...I think." Kakashi replied.

The males in the group decided to follow the girls in, only to crash into the backs of the three new additions.

"Holy schnitzel sticks! This is massive!" We gawked at the enormity of the store's interior.

"But-but-but..." Sera stuttered. The shop's owner came up to us at that point in time.

"Now, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's bigger on the inside, aren't you?" He questioned, a knowing look on his face.

"No. I was actually going to say that it's smaller on the outside." Sera replied.

"Oh, well, that's a first." He stated while walking off, slightly sulking.

"The size of this place aside, LET'S SHOP!" Sakura commanded.

We then dispersed to look at the abundance of clothes filling the store to the brim. I swear, there were at least 100 racks full of ninja clothes! It was amazing! There were pre-organised outfits, but also the mix'n'match outfits, where you pick a top, bottoms and shoes, as well as jackets, fishnet, bandages and accessories. You have no idea how grateful I was that the store wasn't full of pink. Words cannot describe my joy at the site of all the black clothing occupying the store. I think I may have shed a tear. Just don't tell Nix! She'll hold me to it for the rest of my life.

All of us, even Sakura (not quite sure why though), had about three outfits we wanted to try on at this point in time when a question happened to grace our ears with its presence.

"So, I take it that these girls aren't some prostitutes, then?" Naruto asked Jiraiya. A look of pure horror spread across Jiraiya's face as the words left Naruto's mouth.

Oh crap! Jiraiya thought. He may have only known those three about an hour, and he only knew their names and some of their personalities at that point, but he knew for a fact that they wouldn't be pleased with that comment.

The three of us newcomers stopped what we were doing, dropped what we were holding and charged at Naruto.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled in his face, lifting him up off the ground and pushing him into a wall. The other two were both glaring daggers and scowling at him beside me while I held onto him.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE LOOK LIKE PROSTITUTES?!" Nix screamed.

"N-n-no. Of c-c-course n-not." Naruto stuttered.

"That's what I thought! Now, this is just a warning. Insult us like that again and even your enemies will feel your pain and pity you! Understand?!" Sera hissed.

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am." Naruto stuttered again.

We all hissed at him one more time before dropping him, turning on our heels and walking away.

"I thought I was gonna die! They're scary as hell!" Naruto gasped, out of breath.

Jiraiya was still stuck where he stood, petrified by what Naruto just said, as well as how akin to razor blades the girls looked and spoke when they reacted. Kakashi decided that this would be the right time to put in his two cents.

"Naruto, realise that that is not something you say in the presence of the accused, okay? Especially if it's these girls." Kakashi whispered this next part, so as to not anger them. "They're as aggressive and quick tempered as Sakura and Lady Tsunade. I wouldn't be surprised if these girls heard a degrading comment or statement about themselves from the other side of the village, so saying that in the same room as them, and not even bothering to whispering it, is definitely not one of the smarter ideas you've had." Straightening up, he continued on. "Unless, of course, you want to be beaten to a pulp. Do you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto yelled. The four of us currently shopping turned around at his sudden outburst.

Instantly quieting down, he continued to say, "Of course I don't want to be beaten to a pulp. Who would?"

"You'd be surprised." Kakashi answered, achieving his aim of befuddling Naruto.

~Normal P.O.V.~

By the time we'd finished searching the entire shop, the three of us (Sakura gave up looking for herself and ended up helping us) had 5 complete outfits each that we were then going to try on.

As it always is when you're trying to find something, it's always in the last place you look. Although in this situation, it was the last outfit I tried on that I liked most. The first four were really cool, but the last one? It looked perfect on me! It complemented my hair, height, skin and eyes, making me appear (if I do say so myself) more beautiful than I ever had! Also, it just seemed...right. Natural. As if that was the norm and I had only just decided to wear normal clothes.

By the noises made by the other two in the changing rooms next to me, I'd say that they would agree with my opinion, only, about their own rather than mine. That was obvious, though. They couldn't see what I was wearing. There were walls. And curtains, that were closed, mind you. Unless they decided to peek...Nah. Well, Sera wouldn't, but it's not beyond Nix. She is the pervert of our trio. Anywho...

"I think this is the one!" Nix said excitedly.

"I agree!" Sera said.

"On the count of coconut, then?" I asked.

"Yup. Wait a min-oh. Yup." They replied simultaneously. Just imagining how Sakura and the others' faces would look if they heard what we just said was hilarious.

"Cucumber. Pineapple. Coconut!" We chorused.

All at once, we stepped outside of the changing rooms. Now past the curtains blocking our view of the rest of the shop, we were greeted by the confused faces of Sakura and the others.

Of course we collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter as soon as we saw them! Who wouldn't? Their faces all had the same 'What the hell just happened here?' look on them! Even Sai had that look on his face, although, obviously, it was toned down a few notches for him because he's only just learning what emotions are and how to express them. Regaining our footing, we stood up straight. Then, turning to look at each other, examined what the remainder of our trio was wearing.

Me? Well, I'm wearing a tight, black, mid-riff top, decorated with a silver-grey cloud and cobalt blue lightning to match my hair. The top has one short sleeve and one long sleeve, covering my left arm down to my wrist, becoming looser the further down it goes, and has the lightning going all the way down my arm. I also have my left arm bandaged underneath the sleeve, all the way down to my finger-tips. I'm wearing a fishnet tube top, sort of like underwear, filling in the gap between my top and my bottoms. On my bottom-half, I'm wearing loose, midnight blue short-shorts, with a long piece of black material wrapped around the top of them like a belt. I also have my entire right leg bandaged. The shoes I decided to go for are the standard male ninja sandals.

Sera's wearing a light grey, loose fitting, short-sleeved, one-shouldered mid-riff top with only the right sleeve. The shirt is decorated with a blue and white, oriental-style wave. Underneath the top, she has a one-shouldered, fishnet shirt, covering her left shoulder, going all the way down to her pants. As an accessory, she has black gloves that don't go past her wrists. For pants, she's wearing long, baggy, deep forrest-green pants, held up by a silver belt. Her pants are bound from just below her mid-calves to her ankles by bandages. On her feet, she has the standard male ninja sandals.

Nix, same as the rest of us, is wearing a mid-riff top. It's tight, a dark grey colour and oriental in style, with no sleeves. On her arms, she has bandages from just above to just below the elbow, as well as black gloves that stop at her wrists. She's wearing a fishnet one-piece that goes from her chest to her mid-thighs. She's wearing a black skirt that goes down to below her knees, that has two big slits up the sides. It's decorated with an orange flame at the bottom and silver smoke coming from the fire. The shoes she's wearing are the standard female ninja sandals, that go up to below her knees like Sakura's.

"Darlings, you look fabulous!" Nix said, putting on her best posh lady voice and making extravagant looking hand movements. This caused us to, once again in however many seconds, break down into fits of laughter. Attempting to stop laughing and begin breathing, we stood up straight. Again.

"Wow Nix. Is that even you? You look so different!" Sera said.

"Good different or bad different?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Definitely bad different." I replied with a smirk.

"Excellent!" Turning to the others, she said, "That's always the answer you want to get from Eli. If she disses you with a smirk, it means you look great." Then to back to us, "But seriously. I meant what I said before. Sera, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd wear a mid-riff!" Nix stated, grinning.

It looks like she's about to pounce on Sera and molest her. I chuckled at this thought.

"Shuddup!" Sera yelled, turning as red as Mario's hat.

Right at that moment, I caught a slight movement from Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. He was standing at the back of the group with Yamato and Jiraiya, so the others didn't notice. And it wasn't anything major, either. Just a small step backwards and a slight cough. But I knew what just happened. Just before he coughed, I saw a little glimmer in his eye, and the visible part of his face, as well as his ears, were slightly reddened. And after he coughed, it was gone. The cough was how he covered it up. But I saw. As I focused back on what was happening in front of me, I saw that Nix had only just refocused as well. She saw. We smiled at each other.

We knew exactly what the other was thinking at that moment, hence, why we are self-proclaimed twins. Embarrass Sera as much as possible.

We were going to do it anyway, but now, we had a greater purpose than just embarrassing Sera. Our purpose was to see if we could get another reaction out of Kakashi.

"Damn Sera! You really are so freaking sexy, babe!" Nix commented with a smirk. No reaction from Kakashi.

"Yeah Sera! When did your boobs get that big?" I continued, the same smirk on my face. Still no reaction from Kakashi. Damn it! Why did he have to be so freaking good at concealing his emotions?!

"I agree, Sera. You look amazing!" This comment was from Jiraiya, and he was wearing that perverted smile he does when he's...'researching'.

While Sera was busy being self-conscious and embarrassed, we just looked at Jiraiya with a look that said "Really? Was that really necessary?".

"What?" Jiraiya asked, very confused.

Nix decided she would say what we were both thinking. "Just shut up Jiraiya. And we also know what you're thinking." At this point in time, we both went and hugged Sera, all the time scowling at him. "You stay away from our child, got it?" If it was possible to shoot lazers from your eyes, I have a feeling that would have been happening right now.

"O-okay..." He replied nervously.

Crab nets! He just ruined our fun! There was no way we'd get a reaction from Kakashi now. They didn't know how to tease Sera like we did, so just giving her plain and simple compliments wouldn't do the trick. They need a certain...pa-zaz, to get the affect on Sera we wanted so bad.

And then the compliments rolled in.

"You look quite nice there, Eli. Aren't you cold, though?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks. And no. I always have a higher body temperature than everyone else. I'm actually quite nice right now." I replied.

"Yeah! She's like a freaking human-heater! If we're cold, she's fine. If we're fine, she's hot. And if we're hot, she's dying. It quite funny, actually, but very convenient in winter." Nix said, laughing.

"Wow." That was all she could say in response to Nix's description of me.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, Phoenix." Yamato decided to pitch in.

"I know. I'm so hot. You peeps can't handle all of this hotness! Mwahaha!"

"Okay, we get it. Your amazing. Now put out your fire before you burn us." I said sarcastically. She just laughed.

The compliments went on for a while, until we decided that we wanted to do more than accept flattery.

We were going to buy the clothes ourselves, but Jiraiya insisted on buying them for us, like the 'gentleman' he is. And I use the word 'gentleman' very, very loosely.

"Hey. I just realised. You're all wearing...umm...half tops? Yeah, half tops with fishnet." Of course this comment had to come from Naruto. All we could do was face palm.

"What? What did I say?" Naruto asked, befuddlement plain as day on his face.

That complete idiot.

* * *

END NOTE: Hey hey hey! Fail of the week once again goes to my brother (the idiot). In his infinite wisdom, he decided that this was a smart thing to say: "Horses are bulls. No, wait. That's wrong. Bulls are horses." I don't even remember what the conversation was about, but it was a relevant statment that contributed to the discussion...I think...What he actually meant to say, though, was that bulls are cows, but that is still technically incorrect. If you want the details as to why, review this story and ask me why in the review, or PM me. Or just look it up on the Internet. I mean, whatever works for you.

Soooo, how was it? Please tell me what you thought. Seriously. I wanna know. Please review. My proposition from last chapter still stands. I'm feeling very lonely.

*runs away and cries forever* TT^TT

Joking! Or was I? You'll never know if you don't REVIEW!

Until next time my derpsciples!


	6. AAAARRRRGGHHH! Flying pervert!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey hey hey! Wassup derpsciples! I forgot to mention previous the previous chapters and I wanted to let you know before anybody got majorly confused. This story does not follow the story line at all. All the people who died before the time skip from Naruto to Naruto Shippuden are still dead, however, but that is all. For example, Gaara is still a jinchuriki and Sasori and Lady Chiyo aren't dead.

Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to acknowledge help that has been given by my friends. Tisalovelybug and ManicBunny have helped greatly in the production of this fanfic. Also, Seraphina is based off Tisalovelybug and Phoenix is based off ManicBunny! Didn't see that one coming, did you?

Anywho...Enjoy the chapter! XD

* * *

"Soooo, where to now troops?" Nix said. She decided to walk backwards in front of the group while she talked to us.

"I recommend that we go to see the Hokage. I have to hand in a mission report and so does Kakashi." Jiraiya replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, pshaw. That's the reason. That just screams ulterior motive, such as 'I want to go see Tsunade so I can perv on her.' What do you reckon Nix?" I looked back at Nix.

"Pretty accurate. I think you missed the detail about him wanting to perv on her, uh, 'big-ass jiggly jugs', to put it nicely." Nix replied.

"Gomen sensei. I shall try to remember to include all details next time." I said, bowing my head in apology.

"Apology accepted. Just make sure it never happens again." Nix scolded.

"Hai." I answered with a big grin.

"What just happened here?" Jiraiya questioned.

"They instruct each other in the art of insulting, embarrassing, annoying, etcetera, etcetera. They also point out areas for improvement and adjustment. If it were a subject, they would get an A+, 100%, 10 out of 10 , whatever you want to call it. It's quite interesting, actually. I guess you could say that they are masters or professionals in that specific field, which they call an art." Sera said.

"Hey! Are you suggesting that it's not an art?!" I scowled.

"Nope. Just saying that that was your thoughts about the matter. I didn't put any sort of opinion in there at all." Sera replied, putting her hands up to signal innocence.

"Suspicious..." We replied with narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, back to the previous subject. Going to visit Lady Tsunade. We came here with our duty of visiting the Hokage, but we got lost on the way and ended up in the older parts of Konoha." Sera said.

Okay, wait a moment. What? What is she talking about?

Nix and I both pulled Sera towards us and stopped walking.

"What are you talking about, Sera?" Nix whispered.

"Yeah. What the hell are you spouting?" I questioned, just as quietly.

"This whole time, I've been mulling over how we explain our weird clothes and fascination with Konoha. Also, a reason that would explain why we know so much about them. We can't straight out tell them that they are mere fictional characters with their fate decided by a man named Masashi Kishimoto. Imagine how that would feel, being told that you aren't real. And even if we did tell them that, what reason do they have to believe us? So, I came up with what seemed like the most plausible excuse at the time." Sera said.

"Okay. I guess you are right. So what's your idea for a cover story?" Nix asked.

Before answering her, Sera looked behind us to make sure that the others couldn't hear. They'd stopped moving and were looking at us with confused looks.

"Okay. Our cover story is that we are from a small nation known as...known as...umm..." Sera faltered.

Land of Dawn. Village of Demons.

Okay. This is just weird. Now I'm hearing voices in my head. Am I going bonkers? Actually, too late. I guess they are better than nothing.

"What about we're from the Village of Demons found in the Land of Dawn?" I suggested.

"Cool. Let's go with that. So, we are from a small nation known as the Land of Dawn and live in a place known as the Village of Demons. We were sent by the village leader to thank the Hokage for Konoha's constant assistance in protecting our country from being pillaged by thieves and from being attacked. We have never asked for assistance because our country is too poor, but neighbouring countries and villages have. Konoha helping them then, in turn, benefits us."

"So, they've been indirectly helping us?" Nix interjected.

"Yes, and we are here now to express our gratitude for the indirect assistance." Sera finished.

"Oh, wait! Don't forget that we were sent here in the hope of being taught how to be shinobi so we can protect our nation and village from harm." Nix hastily contributed.

"Yes! Of course! How could I forget that important bit of information?" Sera said as she whacked her head with her hand.

"Complex. Highly thought through, not to mention convincing. Let's do this." I said.

We all turned around to be instantly confronted with Naruto's face, screwed up in concentration, shoved in ours.

"HOLY CRAB NETS!" Sera squealed, stumbling backwards.

"FRENCH THE LAMMA!" I screamed.

(Vlogbrothers reference. Teehee. I'm good with these references.)

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?!" Nix yelled, punching him in the face.

"OWWWW! What was that for!?" Naruto yelled back.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US BY SHOVING YOUR GOD AWFUL FACE IN OURS!"

"I was just interested in what you were saying, so I was trying to listen. I only just started listening when you guys turned around, though." He whimpered.

Of course there was an argument started! This is Phoenix we're talking about people. THE Phoenix. She starts arguments over the most trivial of matters, just so she can win or be right.

"ANYWAY!" I yelled over the top of them, halting them in their, uh, 'heated discussion', as Nix refers to them. "We will explain everything when we get to the Hokage's office. It'll save us having to explain it twice. Would you like to lead the way, Kakashi?"

"Sure. Follow me." He replied.

Following Kakashi, we wove through the seemingly endless streets and occasional alleys, Naruto and Nix arguing the whole way. I decided to chat with Sai about his art, because I'm also a fan of art, while Sera took to chatting with Yamato and Kakashi. It took about 5 minutes until the Hokage mansion came into view.

"I'm gonna go ahead and notify Tsunade of visitors!" Jiraiya yelled, already running off. He used his ninja speed as well as ninja jumping skills and, in about 5 seconds flat, arrived on the roof of the building. It was amazing seeing ninja speed in real life. It was a whole different experience to seeing it in the show.

That's gonna take us at least a few more minutes to arrive there, and he just got there in 5 seconds?! Geez! Ninjas truly are awesome!

Nix, Sera and I decided to stop our other conversations and revise over our story until we got there.

"Now, we can't forget to tell her that we are going to be here a while and that we wish to learn how to be ninjas. If she allows us to learn, then we should probably tell her that we have some training, but very little due to limited resources." I reminded them.

We were almost there when we were interrupted by a muffled yell.

"Umm, what was that, Kakashi?" Nix asked, confused.

He simply replied, "We're about to find out."

Just as I was about to question his statement, there was a sound of glass shattering. Everybody looked in the direction the sound came from to see Jiraiya. Flying out the window. Straight at Nix, Sera and I.

"Aargh! Flying pervert! Help!" Nix yelled.

In an attempt at self defence, Sera closed her eyes, turned her head away and punched him. Due to her newly gained strength, he ended up being sent flying again.

"Sera! You saved us from the flying pervert! Thank you so much!" Nix yelled.

We immediately brought her into a tight group hug.

"Sandwich!" I yelled.

"Argh! Get off me! Get off me!" Sera yelled while trying to pry us off of her body. It was in vain. Nobody can escape our group hugs. They were simply inescapable.

~Lady Tsunade P.O.V.~

(3 minutes earlier)

This work is so frustrating! It just keeps coming and coming! The torture never ends!  
Maybe I'll just have a bit of sake...

(Just in case you didn't know, sake is alcohol)

I began to reach for my secret stash of sake when I heard a knock on the window. Of course this happens. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

And I was just about to enjoy some sake in peace! This better be extremely god damn important for them to be interrupting me and also coming through the window.

I turned around not knowing who to expect. Seriously, I had no bloody idea who it could be and why they were coming through the window. And that's when I saw Jiraiya. Obviously that's who it was going to be.

"Hey Tsunade! Long time no see!" He greeted with a big cheesy grin as he opened the window and sat on the sill.

"So your back from your mission, huh? Can you please use the door next time?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

He pouted. "It's nice to see you too."

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

He hopped off the window sill and closed the window.

"I'm here to give you my mission report, as well as tell you that your visitors have arrived." He said.

Visitors? I haven't been notified of receiving any visitors. I wonder who they are.

"So here's my mission report," he said as he handed me a scroll, "and now we can chat."

I got up out of my chair and walked over to the drawers in the corner of my office. I opened the top drawer, dropped the scroll in it and closed it again.

Turning around to face Jiraiya again, I asked him, "Who are the visitors?"

"They are three girls from another village who are here to visit you. They were wearing very odd clothing that I'd never seen before. They could be from a really far off country." Jiraiya said.

I turned around to look at him. "Wait, were? They 'were' wearing odd clothing?" I asked, confused.

"They went shopping just before they came here."

"Oh."

"Enough about that, though. Let's chat like we used to." He said.

"No. Now get out."

"What? Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Get. Out. Now. And why? Because I'm busy!" I yelled at him. I began walking away from the drawer and back to my desk.

"But Tsunade! Come on! Please! Won't you let me stay?" He whined, following behind me closely.

I turned around to be confronted by Jiraiya's outstretched hands. On my breasts.

Oh. No. You. Don't! Nobody does this to me!

My face began heating up out of rage.

"Jiraiya." I said calmly, smiling. His face instantly contorted into that of horror.

He withdrew his hands and began pleading me not to hurt him, slowly backing away as he did.

Oh no. There is no way I'm letting you get away with that!

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I yelled just before I punched him through the window.

I decided to look outside and see where he landed. That was when I saw where he was headed. Straight at a group of three girls. Crap!

I was about to jump out the window to try and help them when one of the girls punched him, sending him flying even further than I had.

Wow! I'm impressed by her strength! But who is she? Actually, who are those girls? I've never seen them before. Maybe those are the girls Jiraiya told me about.

The other two girls then hugged the one who saved them while she attempted to get them off of her.

It sure is nice to be young...

"Lady Tsunade!"

I looked towards where the yell came from to see Sakura waving her hands above her head. Next to her stood Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi.

"We're coming up now, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura yelled again.

I moved my hand in a way that said 'Go on then' and walked away to sit back down at my desk.

Shizune burst through the door at that moment, asking me what happened and if I was okay.

"I'm fine, but that window will need replacing." I said, motioning to the window.

Her jaw dropped open. She then closed her mouth and shook her head.

"That's the third window this month." She mumbled as she walked out the door, marking something down on her ever present clipboard.

I guess I'll have to save that sake for later...

~Normal P.O.V~

"So, you came all the way here to thank us for our indirect assistance?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Well, there is one more matter of business to attend to." I began.

"And what might that be?" Lady Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"Our village's leader hopes that you will allow us to train to become proper shinobi." Nix said confidently.

"Does your village not posses its own shinobi?" Lady Tsunade inquired.

"As we explained before, our village isn't very wealthy. We are unable to afford the resources necessary to train shinobi, let alone pay them for assistance."

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head. "You do understand that the training will be extremely difficult, right?"

We just looked at each other and smiled. "We are quite fit and even have a bit of a head start in our training." I said with a smirk.

"How so?"

"Well, we may not be able to afford to train shinobi, but our parents taught us martial arts, as well as how to handle some weapons." Sera answered, the same smirk present on her face.

"Fine. You girls may begin training tomorrow." She said with a huff.

We began to jump around excitedly and squeal with happiness when Tsunade boomed: "HOLD IT!"

Instantly, we stopped and turned to face her.

"I may be letting you train to be shinobi, but, just like all beginner shinobi in this village, you must graduate from the academy first. You have special conditions, though. You must pass all the compulsory tests and the final exam before 3 months is up, or you go back to your village immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." We replied.

"Good. Now, everybody, get out of my office." She said, obviously wishing to be alone.

"Except for you, Kakashi. You stay back. You haven't handed in your mission report yet. I'd also like to have a word with you."

~Third Person P.O.V.~

(Tsunade's office)

"What is it you'd like to talk to me about, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"For now, I want you to keep an eye on those three girls." Tsunade replied. "They seem...suspicious, somehow. It feels like they haven't told us the truth."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"You may leave."

Just as Kakashi opened the door to walk out of the office, Lady Tsunade hollered, "SHIZUNE!"

Moments after the door was shut, it was opened again by a frazzled Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade! What's wrong? What's happened?" Shizune asked rather quickly.

"I want you to investigate a village known as the Village of Demons found in the Land of Dawn. We have some visitors who are supposedly from that village. I feel that I remember those names from some sort of incident that occurred, but I just can't grasp onto that memory."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"You are dismissed."

~End P.O.V.~

Nobody knew what was going to happen in the near future. How could they? The girls themselves didn't even know. What will happen when the truth about where they are from is discovered? Whatever happens, it will definitely be an exciting journey.

* * *

END NOTE: Who earns my epic fail prize for this week? Finally! It's KT! Her fail is... EXISTING!

Jokes! Nah, her fail is her constant use of the comebacks 'your face' and 'you're fat'. And the creation, which I had a hand in, of the combination of both comebacks to create the ultimate comeback. It is...

*drumroll*

"Your fat has a face, and that face is fat!" It's so beautiful! I think I'm tearing up! °_°

Anyway...Who wants to see a rough drawing of Phoenix? Well, you can if you go to deviantART and search up LadyElithien. Just saying, but all five drawings are mine. xP

Enjoy! XD

Remember, when you review (if you do, that is), tell me of an epic fail you or someone you know has done. You get a hug from someone if you do.

(This is my way of begging for reviews)

Until next time my derpsciples!


	7. Thou shalt not rape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ...

Hello. This is Seraphina. The author is currently hiding somewhere for she is scared that she will be murdered. Please don't hold this incident against her. She's had a lot happen to her. Her grandfather has died recently. She has also just gotten over a month long sickness that has hurt her every time she's eaten. She also just hasn't felt inspired. She says that she may feel more inspired and motivated to write if she gets more reviews. Please be lenient. Now, for the story. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my god! Yay! I'm so excited! We're being taught to be ninjas!" Nix yelled into my ear.

"Nix! What the hell! Was that really necessary?! I'm deaf in my right ear now!" I yelled right back.

"Honestly, you two. Can you please keep the noise to a minimum, at least for our first day here?" Sera chided.

"Sorry." We said, rubbing the backs of our heads sheepishly.

I wonder what happened to Jiraiya? I thought to myself.

Hmm...Oh well. He's a grown man. He can take care of himself. I'm glad to be rid of him, actually.

Before I could think about the matter anymore, my thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.

"I should be heading home now." Kakashi said.

"What? But we only just met and we want to get to know you some more!" Nix and I whined together.

"Well, I have work to do. You do too, don't you Yamato?" Kakashi asked, facing Yamato.

"I don't remember having anything in part-" Yamato began, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yes you do. Remember? You have that thing you have to do." Kakashi said, winking to Yamato.

"Oh, right. That thing. I totally forgot." Yamato said, laughing nervously all the while.

"You don't have to lie to us, you know?" Nix interjected with her arms crossed and hip cocked to the side.

"You can just say that you don't want to hang with us right now." I continued.

"We won't blame you for not wanting to. Our personalities can be a bit...overwhelming, for some people." Sera finalised.

"Okay. Before we go," Kakashi turned to face Naruto, Sakura and Sai, "you three. You have to take care of them and show them around the village. Got it?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Sakura replied.

"YOSH! You picked the right man for the job, Kakashi-sensei! You can count on me!" Naruto answered enthusiastically.

"If I must..." Sai said somewhat reluctantly.

"Then we'll be off." Kakashi said.

He and Yamato turned to go and started walking away when I realised something.

"Kakashi! Yamato!" I yelled.

They immediately stopped and turned around.

"Where will we stay?" I yelled again.

They both had confused looks on their faces, obviously deep in thought. Then, Yamato's face lit up. You could practically see a light bulb appear above his head.

He yelled back at us: "Come to my house after you've finished looking around the place and we'll figure something out."

He and Kakashi then turned around and continued on their way.

Naruto was just about to open his mouth, most likely asking us what we wanted to see, when Sera abruptly said: "The training grounds."

"Agreed!" Nix and I exclaimed.

Naruto, obviously, lead us enthusiastically, and very loudly, towards the training grounds. I think he was blabbering on about his favourite flavour, or possibly flavours, of ramen. I'm not sure though because I was tuning him out. Unsure of what else to do, I began to think to myself.

Man! He is obsessed with ramen! Seeing as he loves ramen so much, he might as well marry it! Why doesn't he? He'd only need to find a living, and female, bowl of ramen. That's not too hard. Then he could have kids that would be Naruto flavoured ramen. And then he could eat them.

"OMG! Cannibalism Naruto! Eating your own children?! Ewww!" I screamed out loud, gaining the attention of everyone.

"What are you yelling about? I'm not a cannibal! And I don't have any kids! Where did you get those ideas from?" Naruto yelled at me with a horror stricken face.

"Umm...nowhere..." I said sheepishly.

With a huff, Naruto's face lit up once more and he began to rant about ramen again.

Oopsies. Better make sure that doesn't happen again.

Continuing on with my train of thought... Maybe they would be born as bowls full of their ramen-y goodness, interior and exterior human organs, and human limbs. Okay. Bad image right there. That was nasty. Minus the human organs and limbs and it would...be...fine? I guess. And then, because ramen takes a short amount of time to make, the ramen children are born in less than an hour. Therefore, Naruto wouldn't have to buy ramen ever again! Although, then he wouldn't be with Hinata. But if he was, then she'd only be a concubine. A secondary wife to the bowl of ramen. No. Naruto is not allowed to marry a bowl of ramen. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to have Hinata as his wife! And if NaruHina doesn't become canon, all hell shall break loose!

"An Armageddon shall strike all universes and all streams of time and space!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while holding my fist up in the air and having an angered look on my face.

Once again, everyone turned to look at me. This time, however, they all looked at me worriedly, concern evident in their eyes.

"Hehehe..." I laughed nervously to myself, scratching the back of my head as they all continued with what they were doing prior to my outburst.

Anywho... All those contributing to the prevention of the canon of NaruHina shall have a plague befall them! And that could quite possibly mean every living creature in the Narutoverse will be annihilated, including us! I don't wanna die! Then it's final! We shall just give the 'couple' a small nudge in the right direction. And by small nudge, I mean attaching a super powerful electro magnet to one of them and a metal that is easily attracted by magnets to the other. In simpler terms, complete and utter interference.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a shriek that sounded very similar to someone screaming 'Naruto-kun'. Huh.

I wonder who it was... Oh well. Doesn't concern me. Now, how shall I 'assist' with their relation ship...

2 seconds later...

You know how they say, 'when you speak of the devil, he shall appear'. Yeah, well, in this case, it's far more accurate to say 'when you think of the angel, she shall appear and cause you to be flattened like a pancake by the idiotic boy that she has a crush on'...

~Sera POV~

40 seconds earlier...

I was casually walking along beside Naruto – half paying attention to his loud spiel about ramen and half not – until I saw a girl with a lilac and white jacket, pale skin, lavender eyes and long midnight black hair stumble around the corner seeming very off balance, as if someone had pushed her.

"Ow! Why did you push me?" She asked somebody who was out of sight. Seems my guess was correct.

She must have realised there were others around who were walking towards her as she slowly began to turn to face our little group. Then, suddenly, she stood still, frozen to the spot by what, or who, she saw gradually closing the gap between them.

Everybody in our group stopped walking, except for Naruto. He walked straight up to her, not even flinching. He stood directly in front of her, towering over her like a giant.

"Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you here. What'cha doin'?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"N-n-n-n..." She stuttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with confusion.

Her face immediately became a brilliant shade of tomato as she blurted, or rather shrieked: "NARUTO-KUN!"

Full up on adrenaline, she brought her head back for more power, then smashed her brow into his, looking like she was trying to use the move Zen Headbutt from Pokémon, before promptly fainting. The headbutt held so much power and force that it sent Naruto stumbling and falling backwards. On a whim, I briefly glanced behind Naruto to see if he was going to hit anything or anyone as he fell when I saw Eli strolling towards him with dazed eyes.

Suddenly, time slowed down, almost as if somebody pressed the slow motion button on the remote of life. Naruto falling with a pained expression and flailing arms. Eli focusing in on what was taking place before her just in time to notice she was about to be squashed.

Do I feel sorry for Eli? Yes. Am I going to help her? No. Am I going to piss my pants laughing at her and Naruto's expenses? ...maybe...

But seriously, it was her own fault for being away with the fairies and not paying attention as to where she was walking.

"Pfft. Hahahaha! That was perfect! Just how I planned it!" A boy with short brown hair and red war paint on his face chuckled as he moved into sight. He was riding on a white, Shetland pony-sized dog.

"Woof!"

My mouth hung open. I looked over to Nix to see her in the same state as I was. Shocked. Excited. Concerned.

"See Kurenai Sensei? Akamaru agrees with me. It was an amazing plan." The boy said.

From around the corner where the boy had previously come, a lady with wavy ebony hair and scarlet eyes. She wore purple eyeshadow, red lipstick and bandage-esque material as a dress.

"Yes, that may have been funny, but now Hinata is on the ground. Unconscious." Kurenai stated.

Due to the lack of noise, I'm going to assume that the little squabble taking place between Naruto and Eli has stopped, but there's currently no reaction from her, so I guess she hasn't registered who's here yet...

Another person came around the corner then and picked up Hinata bridal-style. He wore a long coat with a hood and very high collar, as well as black sunglass/goggle eyewear.

"Thank you, Shino. Just sit her down over there." Kurenai said as she pointed at a nearby tree.

He walked over to the tree and gently placed her delicate body at the base of it, making sure she wasn't too slumped and wouldn't fall when he let her go. He stood up and turned around, facing the boy and dog.

"You should apologise when she wakes up, Kiba."

I swear I have dirt in my mouth now because of how low my jaw is.

Shino. Why? Why would you say his name? He could be doomed now, you know? I thought to myself.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I will. Anyway, Naru-woah. Why are you on the ground? And why is she standing on you?" Kiba asked, chuckling while pointing at Eli.

"Who is she anyway? Actually, who are these 3?" Kiba questioned, looking between us and seeming puzzled by the fact that there were 3 girls walking around with him. Willingly.

"And what are you all gawking at?" Kiba asked, noticing how wide our mouths were.

I closed my mouth, cleared my throat and looked at Nix. "Operation Pancake?" I questioned.

She closed her mouth as well. "Yup. 1...2...3...JUMP!"

We timed it perfectly. Just as Eli leapt at him, we pounced on her, causing a mid air collision and her being flattened once again.

"GOTCHA!" We yelled in unison, big cheesey grins on our faces.

~Eli POV / normal POV~

30 seconds earlier...

"Get the bloody hell OFF of me you bulky brute Naruto!" I yelled as I kicked him up into a standing position. Only thing is, I kicked a tad too hard and ended up making him smash his already injured head into a wall, then rebound and land back on top of me.

"URGH! I thought you were a shinobi! Shouldn't all shinobi have balance and grace?! Therefore, you are NOT a shinobi! You are just an orange-wearing buffoon!"

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you because my ears were ringing from my head being bashed into a wall." Naruto said with annoyance clear in his voice.

A growl escaped my throat. I stood up and picked Naruto up at the same time, holding him above my head.

"Here. Let me help you!" I yelled as I threw Naruto as hard as I could at the ground.

A low groan could be heard emanating from Naruto as he slowly tried to get up.

Not on my watch! I thought to myself.

I immediately put my foot on his back so he couldn't get up.

"Stay." I commanded.

Oh, right. Why did he fall on me in the first place? Maybe he was-

That thought was never finished, for I heard somebody say the name 'Kiba'.

Instantly, I turned around, making sure to still keep my foot on Naruto, and there he sat. On Akamaru. Surrounded by the rest of Team Kurenai.

My mouth could not have been any wider than it was at this moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I will. Anyway, Naru-woah. Why are you on the ground? And why is she standing on you?" Kiba said while laughing and pointing at me.

"Who is she anyway? Actually, who are these 3? And what are you all gawking at?"

Oh. My. God. Holy crap. It's... It's...

I stepped off Naruto and crouched down onto all fours, ready to pounce on my...prey.

And just as I sprung into the air...I was on the ground again with Sera and Nix for blankets.

"GOTCHA!" They yelled together.

That's it. I am NOT staying on the floor ANY LONGER!

I began to growl. At first very quietly, but then I got louder and louder, and eventually, everybody could hear me.

"Umm...guys? I don't think she's happy." Sakura noted nervously. "Maybe you should get off of her..."

"Hell no!" Nix said confidently with a grin. "If we do, well...she could quite possibly do something worse than what Sera did to Kakashi."

"Plus," Sera added, "we'll be fine. She won't hurt us."

HA! Oh won't I?

I continued to growl as I brought my arms and legs towards me body. Then, very slowly, so they wouldn't notice, I pushed myself up. Then, once I was crouching very lowly on my hands and feet, I pushed up quickly and threw my arms out, flinging Sera and Nix off me. I turned around and watched as they flew through the air and landed against a wall with a loud thud. I snarled at them before turning towards Kiba and Akamaru.

Once again I was down on all fours, ready to pounce. This time, nobody stopped me. I glided through the air with a gigantic, toothy grin, almost splitting my face in half it was so big.

When I landed, I had both of my arms around Akamaru's neck, hugging him as tight as I could without strangling him.

"Akamaru!" I yelled excitedly.

I bet they thought I was going for Kiba. Like, he's my favourite character and all, but I don't love him. However, I definitely love Akamaru.

"What the?" Everybody else said in unison. I think I may have even heard Shino say it.

"Oh, right." I said as I released Akamaru from my embrace and stepped back.

"Hello Akamaru. My name is Elithien. Eli for short. How are you? Sorry for the sudden hug, but you are just so awesome and cute that I had to! Can I pat you? Is it okay?" I blurted out before looking up to Kiba who was still sitting on him.

"Can I pat him, Kiba? Please? I promise I won't hurt him." I pleaded.

"Uh, sure? As long as its okay with Akamaru?" He said, puzzled.

We both looked at Akamaru as he nodded his head and gave a bark of approval.

"Yay!" I squealed before reinstating the tight hold I previously had on his neck with one hand and patting him with the other.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Nix stated as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"You don't say." Sera said as she copied what Nix did.

* * *

END NOTE: Hey hey hey! The author is still hiding, so I, Phoenix The Magnificent, shall be telling you the winner of the epic fail competition which is announced every week. *cough* lies *cough*

And the winner is...Purplette237! Congrats on being retarded!

It was her friend's birthday and her other friends whispered "We sing happy birthday song on three." She nodded, then yelled 3 really loudly and the whole lunchroom went quiet. Apparently it was a reflex to do that!

Oh, and her choice of the character that she hugs is...Akamaru! You lucky dog! Hehehe. I'm punny.

Anywho...considering I'm not really the author, I can't really say much, soo...

Until next time derpsciples!


End file.
